(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backup system for an electronic system used in controlling the fuel injection time, and more particularly to a backup system for an electronic fuel injection time control system as for an internal combustion engine, which is intended to aid the said electronic control system in effecting the control of fuel injection time when the control system fails to operate normally or when there arises the possibility of inducing this failure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, vehicles furnished with an electronic fuel injection control system have been in the process of being commercialized. For the control of the fuel injection time on these vehicles, an electronic control device such as the microcomputer is customarily used.
This electronic control device, however, has the disadvantage that when a problem arises, such as a fall in the voltage of the battery feeding power to the electronic control device or a malfunction in the sensor system feeding data to the electronic control system so that, as the result, the electronic control device fails to function normally, the feed of fuel to the engine becomes abnormal and the operational performance of the engine suffers.